A veces, el amor no es suficiente
by Winned
Summary: LAVEN-Lavi no puede evitar querer estar al lado de Allen tras casi perderle, pero Allen esta tan asustado que no puede comprender que sus sentimientos son mutuos y decide callar un horrible secreto que lo llevara a romper todo vinculo con su amado. El peligro se acerca, ¿Que sacrificarías por la persona a la que amas? ¿El amor sera suficiente?... "Lavi, ¿Este amor es verdadero?..."
1. No vuelvas a irte

**ACLARACIONES:**

**- NEGRITA: Lo que dicen los personajes.**

_- CURSIVA: Lo que piensan los personajes._

- NORMAL: Relato en si

* * *

…-**Lavi… ¿Qué estas…haciendo?-**_Este sujeto, un gran amigo y compañero… ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto?... ¿Por qué le hace feliz hacerme daño… a pesar de lo mucho que le amo?_

El pelirrojo solo calló, su mirada no dejaba de contemplar con deseo al confundido albino. Apretó con más fuerza esas frágiles muñecas y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el interior de la camisa del menor, mientras acercaba lentamente sus labios a los de su acompañante, besándolo con ternura y suavidad. Cuando el beso termino el rostro del menor estaba completamente colorado, Bookman Junior solo dejo caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mientras abrazaba ese pequeño cuerpo con sus fuertes y entrenados brazos.

-**¿La-Lavi?**- El menor no estaba nada más que confundido y sonrojado en esa pequeña pero acogedora habitación, sobre esa cómoda cama y ese cuerpo que impedía su huida…

…_ese beso, ¿Era correcto que piense que tiene algún significado especial?_

-**Allen…**- susurra en el oído del menor, con una voz llena de tristeza-** yo…**-

-**Lavi… ¿Qué ocurre?** -

-**…Yo, de verdad creí…**- apretando la presión en el abrazo, atrayendo mas el cuerpo del albino junto al suyo-**… que te perdería. **-

**-…**- _Así que era eso… pero aun, no lo entiendo…_

-**Nunca vuelvas a asustarme así…**-

-**Lavi**-

-**¡PROMETELO!** -

-**…-**

El abrazo del pelirrojo era cada vez más fuerte -**¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HA SIDO PARA MÍ PERDERTE?!... ¡SOY… SOY TAN IDIOTA… POR PERMITIRLO! **-

-**Lavi… regrese, así que… todo está bien…**

**-Eso no es cierto – **susurro Bookman Junior enterrando su frente en el hombro del menor.

**-…Tú**- aferrándose a las ropas del pelirrojo- ** no tienes la culpa… de nada-**

Los ojos de esmeralda apretaron con su nervioso puño el cabello blanco del menor-**¡Siempre… espere… a que volvieras!**-

-**…**-

-**¡Si tan solo…! **–Susurrando a su oído, con una voz cada vez más sensual -…**te hubiese protegido...**

**-¿Lavi?**

-…**Allen**- besando tiernamente su oído, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello.

-**¡La-Lavi! ¡Espe-!**- El cuerpo del menor comenzó a calentarse y a retorcerse, el pelirrojo jugaba por debajo de la camisa con los pezones del albino.

-**Nunca vuelvas a alejarte, Allen**-

-**¡Espe-! ¡Ya det-!**- el menor comenzó a asustarse, se podía escuchar el cinturón desabrocharse y el tacto del mayor en su miembro**- ¡DIJE QUE TE DETENGAS!** – grito el muchacho de ojos platinos tirando al exorcista de su propia cama.

-**Aggh… auch**- se quejaba Bookman Junior mientras se reincorporaba.

-**¡DEJA DE ACTUAR YA COMO UN ESTUPIDO! **– Gritaba mientras se reincorporaba y arreglaba sus desordenadas ropas- **¡NO ES DIVERTIDO!**

**-…Allen-**

**-¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO! **– El albino se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, azotando la puerta detrás de sí. Lavi solo se quedó mirando en silencio.

_¡Lavi!... ¡Lavi!... ¡Estúpido! _

El pequeño chico de ojos platinos corría alrededor de los pasillos de la orden, sus dientes estaban apretados y sus blancos cabellos cubrían sus ojos que se reprimían para no llorar.

-**¡Allen-kun, buenas noches!- **dijo con alegría Lenalee quien lo veía aproximarse a ella, pero este último solo paso corriendo a un lado de ella, ignorándola y dejándola un tanto confundida.

El exorcista llego a su habitación, cerro y se dejó caer en la puerta.

-_**Lavi**_**- **Para entonces ya era inevitable, las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar su pálido rostro.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Cielos, hace mucho que no escribo ._. Y regreso con yaoi xD jajaja**

**Díganme si les gusta, si es así le seguiré e.e**

**Un gusto a todos, y hola a mis viejos amigos :D**


	2. Lavi, Perdóname

**ACLARACIONES:**

**- NEGRITA: Lo que dicen los personajes.**

_**-NEGRITA CURSIVA: Cambio de escena.**_

_- CURSIVA: Lo que piensa Allen._

- NORMAL: Relato en sí.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

-**No…**- susurra Allen con cansancio y temor - **¡No! ¡Detente!** -

- **Entonces… ¿Este será el corazón?**- murmura el moreno con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

**-¡DETENTE!** - Y como si fuese cualquier cosa, el Noé aprieta su puño generando un resplandor.

Una vez que este ceso, abrió lentamente la palma de su mano dejando caer nada más que polvo –**Ahora, estas completamente indefenso… chico**- susurro mientras se acercaba a paso lento al mal herido albino, mientras que el intentaba no perder el conocimiento

**-…Aléjate…-**

**-¿Dónde está tu Dios ahora?...chico-**

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-**¡AH!** – el menor se reincorpora de golpe, bañado en su propio sudor y con la respiración agitada; inspecciona su alrededor lleno de nervios. Bajo la mirada y suspiro aliviado – **En verdad, estoy vivo…** -Se tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama y se cubrió por completo con la manta.

_Siento nauseas… _

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus platinos ojos, apenas había pasado una semana, no le había contado a nadie y sonreía a las personas que estaban a su alrededor como era costumbre. Pero, por dentro estaba verdaderamente herido… asustado y sin dejar de sangrar.

_Qué asco… me siento tan asqueroso. _

Solo quería olvidarse de todo, despertar y ver que solo había sido un mal sueño… pero ahora su cuerpo y su mente estaban marcados y eso le causaba repulsión a su persona. Olvidar no le sería fácil, y las pesadillas de ese horrible momento no se irían de un día para el otro.

_Lavi… _

El menor toco su cuello y comenzó a arañarlo mientras las lágrimas no abandonaban su pálido rostro. Aun recordaba a la perfección ese momento. Los besos, las caricias… el sonido de la ropa cayendo, la respiración agitada, el asco, dolor y odio inimaginable…

…_Desearía…haberme muerto…_

Donde antes hubo una marca de beso, ahora solo había sangre escurriendo. El menor ceso la agresión a su cuerpo y se acurruco entre sus piernas ocultando su húmedo rostro.

**-Si tan solo… Lavi hubiese sido el primero…-**

* * *

_**COMEDOR**_

**-Allen-kun, ¿Estas bien?-** pregunta la chica de cabellos verdosos frente al menor, ambos con una bandeja de comida.

**-¿Eh?-** saliendo de sus pensamientos

**-No has comido nada y…-** bajo un poco la vista con tristeza **- ¿Le paso algo a tu cuello?- **

**-Oh-** el albino se llevó la mano a su cuello, donde ahora tenía un vendaje - **Nada… importante. No tienes que preocuparte-**

De golpe, el chico de cabellos blancos bajo la mirada, intentando ocultar su tristeza y el sonrojo de sus mejillas **-Buenos días -**

**-Oh, Lavi. Buenos días-** Saludo con alegría la china

**-Buenos días… -** dijo el menor, siendo casi un susurro.

**-Creí que estabas en una misión-**

**-Tu hermano la pospuso hasta la próxima semana-**

**-Bueno, disfruta de la calma mientras puedas-** El chico de ojos plateados solo podía escuchar en silencio.

**-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te iras pronto?-**

**-Dentro de media hora. Hablando de eso, tengo que hablar con Johnny. Nos vemos chicos, buen provecho-**

**-Gracias. Que tengas buen viaje-**

Allen levanto la mirada y le sonrió a su compañera -**Hasta pronto**- Ella se fue siendo seguida por la vista de ambos chicos, y cuando ya no fue visible…

-**Allen…**- lo llamo la voz del pelirrojo, el menor solo call_ó sin corresponderle la mirada que este posaba sobre sí. _

**-¡Buen-Buen provecho!-** dijo todo nervioso mientras se ponía de pie, pero fue tomado rápidamente por la muñeca.

**-¡Allen!-** ambos escucharon rápidamente el cuchicheo de todos los que se encontraban en el comedor, ya siendo buscadores, exorcistas, científicos y cocineros de sexo dudoso.

**-No hagas esto aquí. Todos nos están mirando-** dijo el albino mientras disimuladamente intentaba soltarse del agarre del mayor.

**-Quiero hablar contigo**

**-Yo no quiero hablar ahora, Lavi**

**-¿Cuándo entonces?**

**-…-**

El chico de ojos esmeralda chasqueo la lengua y camino a paso firme saliendo del comedor **-¡Ven aquí!**

**-¡Espe-! ¡Lavi!-** el mayor arrojo su pequeño cuerpo haciéndolo chocar con una pared colocando rudamente su brazo a un lado de su cabeza, actuando como una muralla **-¡¿Qué-Que crees que estás haciendo?!**

**-Desde lo que paso en mi habitación, me has estado ignorando. **

**-¡Deja de-!**- Allen intento huir esquivándolo pero el pelirrojo evito su escape **-¡Quítate!**

**-¡Necesito hablar contigo!...** – Bookman Junior tomo el rostro pálido de su compañero entre sus manos, calmando su tono de voz y mirándolo con ternura - **¿No me he expresado correctamente?**

…_no me mires de esa manera… _

**-Lavi…**

_No con una mirada tan triste…_

**-…Allen… yo…-** Lentamente comenzó a romper la distancia que había entre sus labios, cerrando poco a poco su bello ojo esmeralda.

El menor estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar, pero esa escena volvió a perturbar su mente… no quería que lo tocaran, no cuando había ocurrido algo así… ahora era repulsivo, no merecía ser amado después de algo así. No quería ensuciar a Lavi.

El menor bajo la mirada -**Deja de jugar… **

**-Allen…**

El menor empujo el cuerpo del pelirrojo y levanto la mirada con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos estaban vidriosos pero hacia un esfuerzo por no romperse a llorar -**¡Es lo más normal!… ¡¿No es así?! ¡Que un chico me bese e intente tocarme…!- **Apretó los puños y grito hacia el suelo- **¡Claramente es asqueroso!**

_Lavi, por favor perdóname…_

**-…- **el pelirrojo estaba en shock

_No quiero lastimarte, pero lo que menos deseo es que lo sepas…_

Allen apretó fuertemente los ojos **-¡No te acerques más a mí! ¡El tan solo verte me da asco!**

_Nunca te diré lo mucho que te amo, pero…_

**-Lo siento…-** El albino se sobresaltó. La voz de Lavi, estaba llena de tristeza**-… no creí que mis sentimiento por ti, fueran tan horribles.**

**-¿Sentimiento?**

_Tú… alguna vez, ¿Llegaste a quererme… más que solo como un amigo? _

Junior sonrió forzosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza **-Pero… bueno, ya… ya no importa…**

_Yo… te amo tanto, que no puedo soportarlo…_

Allen estaba arrepentido **-Lavi…**

_Aun si solo soy un juego para ti…_

**-De veras lo siento-** Dijo retirándose del lugar **-Ya… prometo, no volverte a molestar- **el menor no se movió, solo lo vio irse, mientras, con lágrimas ya en sus ojos; se dijo a si mismo…

-**Es… lo mejor… **

_Porque…a pesar de todo, cuando me besaste por primera; aquella vez en tu habitación…_

…_aunque estaba verdaderamente asustado y enojado conmigo mismo, por tener un cuerpo tan sucio y repulsivo… incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos…_

…_estaba inmensamente feliz…_

…_porque, aunque fue simple y fugas, quizá una mentira… sentí, que me amabas…_

* * *

**Ok, ¡Dejen ****reviews! Díganme que opinan y si les gusta o si nada más pierdo mi tiempo aquí xD**

**Esta semana estaré con exámenes ¬¬, rueguen por mi T.T**

**CHAU**


	3. En verdad Te Amo

**ACLARACIONES:**

**- NEGRITA: Lo que dicen los personajes.**

_**-NEGRITA CURSIVA: Cambio de escena.**_

_- CURSIVA: Lo que piensa Allen._

- NORMAL: Relato en sí.

* * *

_Los días pasaron. Poco a poco desde mi regreso los generales comenzaron a apuntarme como un posible traidor y colocaron al inspector Link detrás de mí… tal parece que estará ahí mucho tiempo. Cada mañana era llevado por Link a la biblioteca a llenar unos documentos, con el fin de que en algún acto de cansancio o descuido admita mi "culpabilidad". Francamente no tenía mucho problema, excepto… que ahí siempre estaba Lavi. _

-**¡APRENDIS IDIOTA!-**

**-¡SILENCIO PANDA!- **Se escuchaba un gran golpe (Posiblemente la cabeza del exorcista contra el suelo)…

**-¡ESTUPIDO!-**

_No podía evitar reírme por lo bajo. A pesar de que yo había puesto la línea entre Lavi y yo… extrañaba tanto tenerlo cerca. Era un sentimiento difícil de explicar, el solo verlo o escuchar su voz hacia que mi corazón se acelerara… pero el hecho de no acercarme a él, ni siquiera llamarlo por su nombre en voz alta… dolía tanto que…_

**-¡Walker!-**

**-¿Eh?-** el menor fue obligado a salir de sus pensamientos

**-Estaba diciendo que lo llaman en la oficina del director-**

**-Gracias Link, ya voy-** dijo sin muchos ánimos mientras se levantaba de la mesa llena de papeles y salía de la biblioteca. Por otro lado, un chico que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, lo veía alejarse en silencio.

**-Hemos detectado, gracias a los buscadores y habitantes de los alrededores, numerosas apariciones de akumas nivel 1 a los alrededores de "****Durham", quizás lo conozcas; es un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra****. La misión es ir a investigar la razón de esto, destruir el mayor número de akumas posible y si así fuera el caso, traer a salvo la inocencia-**

**-Entiendo, pero…-**

**-Sigues siendo un exorcista ¿Cierto?- **dijo firmemente Leverrier. Los ojos plateados solo lo miraron con dureza en silencio.

**-Bien, el buscador y el bote los esperaran dentro de 30 minutos-**

**-¿Los?- **

Komui sonrió** -Lavi será tu compañero en esta misión, no tienes que preocuparte; ya le hemos informado al respecto-**

**-¿Qué hay de Link y Bookman?-**

**-Bookman se quedara a ayudar a los científicos con lo que respecta al arca al igual que el inspector Link- **dijo con simpleza Leverrier, entonces lo miro de reojo con rudeza **-Confiamos que eres lo suficientemente hombre como para no escapar, Walker-**

_Estúpido…_

**-¿Eso es todo?- **Dijo el albino, intentando ignorarlo, pero bastante furioso por dentro.

**-Puedes retirarte- **Y eso hizo, azotando la puerta al final.

Allen tomo su maletín y se tapó su blanca cabellera con la capucha de su uniforme. Lentamente bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al oscuro embarcadero. Ahí lo esperaban el pelirrojo y el buscador.

**-Allen- dono. Ya estamos listos- **dijo el buscador mientras le reverenciaba.

**-Lamento la demora- **con cuidado subió al bote y finalmente paso lo que pasaría tarde o temprano -**Lavi-**

**-Allen… lo siento, ordenes de Komui-** el chico del parche y de ojos esmeralda evadía su mirada…

…_está enojado… ¿Verdad?_

**-No te preocupes- **poco a poco comenzaron a alejarse, hasta que desaparecieron en la oscuridad del túnel…

* * *

_**Tren - Primera clase **_

_El buscador está afuera… _

_Lavi y yo estamos solos, pero él no me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Esto es incómodo, me siento mal… _

**-Lavi…-**

**-¿Qué sucede?- **indiferente mirando a la ventana

**-¿Estas… molesto?- **pregunto tímidamente Allen, con la mirada baja.

**-No tengo porque estarlo-**

_Lamento tanto, haberlo echado a perder…_

**-Eh…La-Lavi-**

**-No tienes que hacer esto, Allen-**

**-¿Eh?-** mirando a su compañero, el pelirrojo seguía ignorándolo visualmente…

**-Podemos completar la misión perfectamente bien con solo hablarnos para lo esencial. No tienes que forzarte a hacer algo tan molesto solo para evitar hacerme sentir incomodo- **

**-Lavi… yo no- **intentando disculparse.

**-Solo olvídalo ¿Si?... todo…- **

_Es inútil, soy un cobarde… y mi cobardía lastimo a Lavi. Soy tan estúpido…_

Ante el silencio el pelirrojo miro al menor de reojo, quien lloraba en silencio **-¡Allen! ¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Lavi… tu, ¡Eres tan estúpido! – **Agachando la cabeza y apretando sus nudillos. Las lágrimas no paraban.

**-Allen-**

**-Ya… no llores, por favor- **el pelirrojo comenzó a acercarse- **Lo siento- **

**-¡No me toques!- **grito el menor levantando una cara llena de furia y temor

**-Allen…-**

**-…Lavi, Lo… ¡Lo siento!- **se disculpó el chico de ojos plateados, evadiendo la mirada e intentando contener sus lágrimas.

**-Ya veo… - **el pelirrojo se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida de la cabina, deteniéndose frente a la puerta**- …así de repugnante soy-**

El menor se puso rápidamente de pie, quedando frente a él la espalda del mayor** -¡Lavi, solo cállate!- **

**-Allen…yo de verdad lo- **el futuro Bookman callo bruscamente, podía sentir la presión en su espalda y como esta se humedecía.

**-…Cállate, ¡Cállate! ¡CALLATE!- **rogaba el menor, escondiendo su rostro en la parte trasera de la chaqueta del mayor **-¡No te odio ni eres repugnante para mí! ¡Esa es la verdad!**

**-…Allen-**

**-¡Todo lo que dije fue porque estoy asustado y necesitaba alejarme!-**

**-¿Que es a lo que le tienes miedo?-**

**-¡No puedo decírtelo!-** Apretó con fuerza las ropas de Lavi-** ¡Me detestarías si lo supieras! -**

**-No puede ser tan grave –**Se dio la vuelta, topándose con el rostro húmedo del pequeño, levanto su rostro humedecido tomándolo de la barbilla**- No hay manera de que yo termine detestándote, siendo tu… tan importante para mí- **

Su pálido rostro comenzó a sonrojarse **-Lavi…- **

**-Escucha, sé que solo he actuado y no he dicho nada, y aunque por mi parte he sido claro… tal parece que no me has entendido-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-**

El mayor comenzó a acariciar el blanco cabello de su compañero **-No pretendo lastimarte, si te beso… si te toco, no es porque quiera jugar contigo. Entiendo que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo y que saldré lastimado, pero es un sentimiento que no puedo controlar y el no demostrártelo es doloroso.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-**sin entender

**-Me encantas- **directo

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Lo único en lo que pienso es en ti, cada segundo… estas presente en mi- **Lo tomo de los hombros primero y lentamente lo abrazo** -Te amo…- **El cuerpo del menor se entumió ante la sorpresa… pero entonces, comenzó a temblar…

_Sé que este tacto… no es lo mismo. Pero no puedo evitarlo… estoy asustado… _

**-¿No me creerás?-**

El menor intento alejarse, pero junior era más fuerte **-¡¿Por qué he de creerte?! ¡Se te para con cada chica linda que se cruza en tu camino!… ¡Lav-Lavi! ¡Suél-Suéltame!-**

**-¡Está bien, lo admito! ¡Me caliento rápido!- **termino el abrazo y tomo velozmente el rostro pálido y sonrojado frente a él con ambas manos- ** … pero, nunca antes había amado a nadie hasta que te conocí. Si antes no me había enamorado… ¡Es tu culpa, por no cruzarte en mi camino antes!- **La mirada de Lavi era intensa y profunda… Bookman Junior estaba hablando enserio. Ante el silencio, poco a poco comenzó a romper la distancia entre los dos. Allen ya estaba para entonces completamente sonrojado y con deseos de corresponder. Lo cierto es que estaba verdaderamente feliz… pero no debía ser así. No era lo correcto.**  
**

**-…Lavi…no hagas esto- **dijo mientras tocaba las manos que sujetaban su rostro y bajaba la mirada, rompiendo por completo el ambiente.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es tu temor? ¡Yo puedo protegerte!-**

**-No podrás… y aunque pudieras, no te arrastrare conmigo- **las palabras del albino eran sinceras, estaba inmensamente feliz de saber que su amor era correspondido… pero…-**Lo que pasa conmigo… es asqueroso-**…

_Nunca le diré estos sentimientos... Bastara… con ser solo amigos. Tiene que bastar. _

**-Allen-**

**-Terminaras odiándome-**

**-Eso es imposible-**

**-…- **_…Mentiroso…_

…_Lavi, por favor… no hagas falsas promesas… _

**-Allen… ¿Puedo abrazarte?-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-…- **en silencio, esperando la respuesta.

El menor se sonrojo, no podía evitarlo… quería alejarse, pero… **-… si- **apenas dijo esto, el mayor lo abrazo fuertemente, enterrando su rostro entre el cuello y la blanca cabellera; aspirando ese agradable aroma a manzana del menor…

**-Te amo-**

**-…-**

…_Lavi…_

**-En verdad te amo...-** susurro en el oído del menor, mientras se aferraba a el con mas fuerza **-Aunque tú no sientas lo mismo, por favor… permíteme quererte-**

…_por favor, detente… _

_Lo haces tan difícil, que me es imposible mantener distancia… _

…_haces que no deje de pensar… "…debí decirte… lo mucho que significas para mí, Lavi…"…_


	4. No es tu culpa

**ACLARACIONES:**

**- NEGRITA: Lo que dicen los personajes.**

_**-NEGRITA CURSIVA: Cambio de escena.**_

_- CURSIVA: Lo que piensa Allen._

_-+*CURSIVA*+: +*Lo que piensa Lavi*+_

- NORMAL: Relato en sí.

* * *

_**DURHAM – INGLATERRA **_

**-¡ALLEN!- **grito con desesperación el pelirrojo mientras intentaba acercarse al peliblanco.

**-¡NO TE ACERQUES, LAVI! ¡ES PELIGROSO!-**

**-¡PERO…!-**

**-¡ESTOY BIEN!- **gritaron con firmeza los ojos plateados, mientras su inocencia recibía directamente las balas de los Akumas nivel 1, intentando proteger a las asustadas personas del pueblo.

**-¡ARGH!- **el pelirrojo tampoco estaba de manos cruzadas, continuaba aplastando constantemente con su enorme martillo a los enemigos que los tenían rodeados. Cuando Lavi finalmente logro que todos ellos le prestaran atención, Allen capto la indirecta.

**-¡Por favor, apresúrense y salgan de aquí!- **dijo casi en un ruego, todas las personas frente a él… hombres, mujeres y niños, todos estaban más que aprisionados por el miedo.

De la nada, la atención del albino se posó por completo en un pequeño niño, quien de rodillas movía con desesperación a un hombre que se encontraba recostado boca abajo en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados…

…_está muerto…_

**-¡Papito! ¡Papito! ¡Vamos! ¡De prisa, tenemos que irnos ya! ¡Papito!**

…_Mana… _

El albino, una vez que la gente caminaba en dirección contraria al peligro, tomo al pequeño de la cintura y lo cargo en su hombro **-¡ESPERA! ¡NO! ¡ BÁJAME! –** era claro como la desesperación invadía al pequeño infante, quien no dejaba de forcejear y golpear al exorcista- **¡¿QUE LE SUCEDERA A PAP****Á****?! ¡PAPITO! **

**-¡Por favor, cálmate!- **dijo antes de comenzar a correr para no ser percibidos.

**-¡Agh!**

**-¿Qué sucede?**- El mayor instintivamente miro al menor, que repentinamente se quedó quieto. Ahora en su cara había una mirada petrificada… llena de miedo y dolor, acompañándose lentamente por las lágrimas. Allen estaba confundido, así que miro en dirección a la que la mirada del menor se dirigía… donde antes estaba un ser humano, ahora solo había cenizas…

**-¡PAAPITOO!**

* * *

_**1 HORA DESPUÉS…**_

**-Lavi, las personas ya están en un lugar seguro- **dijo el menor dirigiéndose al mayor, quien se encontraba mirando a la deriva. A pesar de lo ocurrido, la vista era preciosa. Todo el pueblo estaba rodeado por el rio, lleno de verdes árboles y catedrales imponentes.

**-Muy bien-**

**-Fue un ataque sorpresa ¿Estas bien? –**

**-Simples rasguños… ¿Qué hay de ti?**

El menor sonrió **-Sí- **bajo su mirada-…** no te preocupes- **

El mayor se percató de aquello y de la debilidad con la que pronunciaba las palabras**-… ¿Estás seguro?-**

**-¿Eh?- **levanto la mirada confundida. Lavi acaricio su mejilla con ternura.

**-Estas llorando… ¿No es así? **

Allen sonrió de nuevo **-No estoy llorando. Estoy frente a ti, deberías notar que no es así-**

Lavi ignoro por completo la larga negación, y tomo el rostro del menor con su mano izquierda**-Allen… ¿Qué paso?- **la sonrisa del menor desapareció. En cuestión de segundos sus hermosos ojos platinos se volvieron cristalinos por contener las necias lágrimas que intentaban salir y bañar su rostro.

**-Una bala… - **dijo en susurro, siendo inaudible.

**-¿Eh?- **sin entender

**-Una bala… le dio a uno de los habitantes del pueblo- **bajo la mirada, intentando contenerse-**Eran tantos que no pude protegerlos a todos, y… -**

**-Allen…-**

**-…y-y junto a ese hombre, había un niño… que no le dejaba de suplicar que se levantara, -** Entonces, paso… las lágrimas salieron e invadieron su pálido rostro - **"¡Papito, papito!"; decía una y otra vez. Mientras lo obligaba a separarse de él, vio como su padre se desintegro y termino solo en polvo…- **Junior lo observo un momento, ese chico frente a él…

+*…_siendo siempre tan puro… noble… amable, valiente y adorable…_ **-No es tu culpa, es algo inevitable Allen- **El pelirrojo rodeo al menor entre sus brazos.

_+*¿Cómo podría evitar el enamorarme de él?*+_

-**¡Si, lo sé! Lo entiendo, Lavi! ¡PERO…!-**

_+*__Solía pensar que todo era insignificante. Solo tenía que vivir, envejecer y morir algún día... pero, mi visión de todo, absolutamente todo se fue... cuando el apareció, cuando no desee nada más que estar a su lado*+_

_+*¡¿Qué importa si mi amor no es correspondido?! ¡¿Qué importa que ambos seamos hombres?! Estar a su lado bastara. Tenía que bastar.*+ _

El menor, olvidándose de todo y solo dejándose llevar por su dolor, correspondió el abrazo de su compañero; mientras se desahogaba en su hombro ** -¡PERO, QUIERO PROTEGERLOS A TODOS! ¡NO QUIERO QUE NADIE SUFRA! ¡NO QUIERO QUE NADIE LLORE!...-**El chico de ojos plateados hundió con más fuerza su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo- ** ¡El akuma sufre por dentro, las personas sufren por las pérdidas de sus seres amados! ¡ES UNA LUCHA CRUEL Y SIN SENTIDO!- **

El mayor flexiono sus brazos, atrayendo al menor más cerca de el **-Cálmate, todo estará bien. La guerra no ha terminado…-**

**-¡PERO Y SI-!- **el mayor lo interrumpió al acariciar la blanca cabellera. El menor, de un momento a otro, tuvo un sentimiento… completamente; completamente fuera de lugar. Su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se tornaron de un dulce carmín.

**-Shh… te aseguro que la ganaremos- **dijo su compañero en un dulce susurro. El menor luchaba con su deseo interno, quería apagar ese corazón que no dejaba de latir.

-**¿Cueste lo que cueste?- **esas palabras impresionaron un poco al mayor, pero al final este solo sonrió y lo abrazo con más fuerza, mientras enterraba su mirada en el hombro de su amado; aspirando ese agradable aroma a manzana…

**-Es mejor eso, a perderlo todo…-** …


	5. Mi otra mitad

**ACLARACIONES:**

**- NEGRITA: Lo que dicen los personajes.**

_**-NEGRITA CURSIVA: Cambio de escena.**_

_- CURSIVA: Lo que piensa Allen._

_-+*CURSIVA*+: +*Lo que piensa Lavi*+_

- NORMAL: Relato en sí.

* * *

_**DURHAM – INGLATERRA**_

Allen yacía dormido profundamente sobre la verde hierba de la pradera. Ciertamente el pueblo en el que se encontraban era verdaderamente hermoso, a pesar del terrible peligro en el que este se encontraba.

-**Te has quedado dormido por tanto llorar**- murmuro el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba ese pálido rostro. Este se encontraba recostado al lado de su amor, la segunda mitad de su corazón. **-…Allen**- el pelirrojo admiraba cuidadosamente el rostro del menor. Un rostro verdaderamente hermoso y angelical, pálido y acompañado de esa blanca cabellera que poseía un brillo especial.

_+*__Solo con poder mirarte, que estés cerca, a mi alcance... ya es suficiente para mí. Eso es lo único que puede aliviar mi corazón.*+_

**-… ¡N-No!... ah…-**

**-¿Eh?... ¿Allen?-**

_**FLASHBACK (SUBCONSCIENTE)**_

**-¡BASTA!**- Allen levanto la mirada y con su brazo herido intento apartar a las extrañas mariposas que rodeaban al exorcista- **¡SUMAN!** –La desesperación aumentaba mientras intentaba llegar a él con poco éxito **-¡DEJENLO EN PAZ!**- fue entonces cuando la inocencia que se resguardaba en su brazo volvió a dañarse, quebrándose un poco al igual que el barro. No pudo evitar detenerse ante el dolor **-¡DE-DESGRACIADAS!**- Quería continuar, quería ayudar, quería salvarlo, no podía dejarlo morir… ¡Pero ¿Qué hacer cuando ni siquiera él podía ayudarse a sí mismo en ese momento?!- **¡MALDICION!**

Y al igual que un remolino, las mariposas se apartaron volando por lo alto…

…pero, Suman ya no estaba ahí…

El chico de cabello blanco apretaba los dientes, conteniendo su propio llanto mientras apretaba con fuerza su inocencia. Tim comenzó a entrar en pánico, podía ver a las mariposas aproximarse a ellos a gran velocidad y a su amo completamente inmóvil y de rodillas en el suelo.

-**Tease…**-

_**FIN FLASHBACK **__**(SUBCONSCIENTE)**_

**-¡Hey! ¡Allen!- **el pelirrojo intentaba despertar al menor que parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

**-¡AAH!- **Allen se reincorporo bruscamente del suelo, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y la respiración agitada al máximo. Lavi lo miro atontado por esa repentina reacción.

_+*Los hombros le tiemblan y está sudando*+_

**-¿Allen? ¿Qué sucede?- **pregunto con suavidad, reincorporándose y tocándole el hombro, pero este solo lo alejo con brusquedad.

**-¡NO ME TOQUES! **– Las lágrimas ya habían invadido sus platinos ojos y el temblar de su cuerpo no se detenía. El menor apretó los dientes intentando calmar su llanto sin éxito.

**-Allen… ¿Qué pasa?- **El mayor insistió pero el chico de blanca cabellera retrocedió.

**-¡Ugh!...- **Allen tomo posición fetal, intentando escapar y alejarse de todo. Encerrarse a sí mismo, así nadie lo dañaría.

-**¡Allen!- **Lavi ignoro el rechazo y se abalanzo sobre el menor, aferrándose fuertemente a él en un cálido abrazo. Allen intento separarse pero poco a poco comenzó a ceder dejándose llevar por el llanto aferrándose a las ropas del mayor.

**-¡Lavi! ¡Lavi!**-entre el llanto, enterró su pálido y húmedo rostro en el pecho de su compañero-** ¡No me dejes solo!-**

Lo sierto era que Lavi no sabía cómo consolarlo. Lo abrazo con más fuerza mientras acariciaba su platino cabello **-Allen… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué pasa?-**

**-¡No te vallas, por favor!-**Rogo, evadiendo la pregunta.

**-Allen…-**

El menor levanto el rostro, era un cruel y angelical rostro bañado en lágrimas, con los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas rosadas **-No quiero que te vayas… jamás…- **

**-Allen…-** El chico de tez trigueña desconecto su cerebro por accidente. Tomo al menor del mentón y lo miro con ternura sin quebrantar el abrazo- **Estoy aquí…- **Lentamente, dejándose llevar por sus deseos, el pelirrojo comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios rosados del menor, mirando fijamente con su ojo esmeralda al sonrojado y temeroso albino- **Siempre estaré aquí, a tu lado**-le echo un último vistazo a ese angelical rostro…-…**protegiéndote- **y unió sus labios, con la segunda mitad de su corazón…

* * *

_¡Hola! Es la primera vez que dejo una notita en esta historia *0* jajaja_

_Que horror, de mi poco tiempo me ha quedado muy corto T.T_

_Díganme si les gusta, agradezco mucho que sigan la historia y comenten *w* Se aceptan sugerencias y consejos para hacer esto lo mejor posible :D_

_¡Estoy feliz, pronto estaré de vacaciones y podre tirarme a escribir todo lo que quiera!_


End file.
